fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris Inoue
}} Iris Inoue is a member of Silent Town Guild and uses Animal Possession and Guitar Magic. Appearance Iris is a young girl with long,white hair .The ends of her hair is sharp.After the time skip she began dressing like a young girl from the medieval times. She clads herself in silver armor, and wears a purple dress underneath.According to her father Ken Inoue Iris looks just like her mother Eve Inoue .For some unknown reason Iris and Eve greatly resemble Shun'ō Griffin ,the mother of Ridhwan Griffin , Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin . Personality Iris is a very rebellious girl.She won't give up in a fight and enjoys arguing with people because she always ends up winning the argument.Iris has a unique taste in art,for example when she heard Vidaldus Taka playing the guitar she thought it was a lullaby and enjoyed his music.After meeting Vidaldus,Iris took an interest in playing the guitar and took it as a hobby.She is a fan of Rock''' and Heavy metal''' music.As commented by her father Ken Inoue Iris is just like her mother Eve Inoue ,also commented by Rina Black and thought by Miki Kanzaki her self,Iris acts like Miki when she was a child. For some unknown reason Iris and Eve greatly resemble Shun'ō Griffin ,the mother of Ridhwan Griffin , Armaan Griffin and Nigel Griffin . History Iris and her family lived peacefully together until she was 3 when her mother Eve Inoue passed away in an accident.Iris and her older brother Percival Inoue 's father Ken Inoue thought if they stayed in their town any more another accident would happen.So they moved away. When Iris was 6 Ken met a woman named Stella.They got married and Stella became Iris and Percy's step mother and she was known as Stella Inoue. Also when Ken married Stella,her children Drake and Joshua became Iris and Percy's step brothers and they were known as Drake Inoue and Joshua Inoue . Synopsis Magic and Abilities Animal Possession:This Magic allows Iris to confine animal souls into her body or parts of her body that she can use to aid her in battle. Guitar Magic:Its abilities mostly lie in Iris's guitar as she has shown to be able to distract her opponents with her loud blaring music as well as taking control of her opponent. Ice-Make :Iris is able to create living and non-living objects with Ice-Make. Equipment Relationships Percival Inoue Percival and Iris are full blood siblings(Which means they aren't half blood siblings). They care and love each other ever since Iris was born.Percy enjoys arguing,teasing and embarrassing his sister Iris.Iris looks up to her brother Percy for advice and often tell him about her problems.As children,they always played with each other. Miki Kanzaki Miki and Iris started their friendship when they first met each other at Silent Town Guild as children.Soon they became best friends and they share a sister-like relationship,a similiar relationship Miki has with her adoptive sister Rina Black .When Rina isn't around,Miki and Iris team up together and have a great amount of trust, respect, and loyalty for each other,they also give a great amount of emotional support.Iris looks up to Miki and sees her as an older sister,adressing her as Miki-san(Miss Miki) . Nigel Griffin Both Nigel and his brother Armaan Griffin feel uncomfortable with Iris.If they knew she was coming they would panic and if they saw her they would sweat. This is because Iris greatly resembles they boys' deceased mother Shun'ō Griffin who they loved deeply.Even just by knowing she (Iris) exists causes Nigel so much pain and he believes that Iris is his mother's reincarnation. Armaan Griffin Both Armaan and his brother Nigel Griffin feel uncomfortable with Iris.If they knew she was coming they would panic and if they saw her they would sweat. This is because Iris greatly resembles they boys' deceased mother Shun'ō Griffin who they loved deeply. Trivia Quotes Trivia Iris's pre-timeskip picture came from Tachibana Kanade of Angel Beats! while her post time-skip picture came from Eucliwood Hellscythe of Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? . Gallery Category:Female Category:Smillingflower Category:Ichihime-UsagiBara Category:Characters Category:Silent Town Guild Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:AzuWen Category:Shimeru Sekai